


Два мастера

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о личной жизни Йоды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два мастера

**Author's Note:**

> Во вселенной Kingdom Hearts Микки Маус - король замка Дисней и мастер-киблейдер, он борется с Тьмой, но однажды приходит к выводу, что Свет и Тьма не могут существовать друг без друга.

Пещера манила его к себе, занимала все его мысли, и Йода приходил к ней и, устроившись на поваленном дереве, в глубокой задумчивости грыз свой посох.  
Галактика погрузилась во тьму, а он — он просто сидел и вел бой со своей собственной Темной стороной. О галактике в эти минуты он и не вспоминал.  
Наконец он спрыгнул с насиженного места и направился к пещере.

Темнота окутала его. Йода сделал шаг, другой, и услышал знакомый высокий голосок.  
— Вот и ты, — сказал ему голос.  
Йода едва сумел подавить дрожь. Почти восемьсот лет прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз слышал этот голос.  
Темная сторона...

Непроглядная чернота рассеивалось — не свет алого меча ее разгонял, а ключ. Огромный ключ, оружие мастера-киблейдера.  
Йода был уверен, что никогда больше не увидит этого оружия.

— Это не ты, — сказал Йода. — Это обман Темной стороны.  
А голосок засмеялся.  
Владелец ключа был не выше Йоды. Черный плащ с капюшоном, большие круглые уши, чуткий мышиный нос, длинные усы.  
Йода был вне себя. Скайуокера могла показать ему Темная сторона, или Кеноби, или Винду — но не его, нет!  
Микки...  
Король, воин, искоренитель Тьмы, мастер ключа.  
— Это не ты! — сказал Йода.

А Микки улыбнулся, засмеялся своим резким высоким голоском. Опустил на пол свое необычное оружие. Расстегнул застежки плаща.  
Шагнул вперед, обнял неподвижного, оцепеневшего Йоду — обнял лапами, обвил хвостом за талию, защекотал усами шею.  
Словно в старые, давно забытые времена.  
И Йода закрыл глаза.  
Надо было сопротивляться. Темная сторона любит лгать, она использует все слабости, бьет в каждую уязвимую точку.  
Но Йода не мог.

Привязанности — вот что использует Темная сторона, чтобы смущать разум. Не зря привязанности запрещены джедаям.  
Но как трудно порой делать то, что должно, и отказываться от того, что делать не следует!

Хвост Микки пробрался под старую тунику Йоды. Ласковые эти прикосновения сводили с ума.  
Будто в старые времена, когда они сражались бок о бок против Тьмы, путешествовали, вели долгие разговоры. Любили друг друга.

— Это не ты...  
— Это я, — ответил Микки, прижимаясь теснее. Мягкая его лапа накрыла пах Йоды. — Я прошел царство Тьмы и вернулся.  
— Тьма изменила тебя.  
— Нет, — сказал Микки. — Я лишь понял, что Свет не может существовать без Тьмы. Одного нет без другого. Они пребывают в равновесии.  
— Это ложь Темной Стороны.  
А Микки смеялся. Лапа его ласкала член Йоды, хвост, проникнув между ног, нежно щекотал промежность. Невозможно было не поддаться этой ласке. Невозможно было помнить о том, что все это — лишь соблазн Темной стороны.

Йода считал, что ему давно удалось отрешиться от любых привязанностей. Но вот вернулась его самая главная, самая потаенная — и Йода не устоял.  
Во тьме, на полу пещеры Микки снова входил в него, и Йода чувствовал лишь радость. Ни страха, ни отчаяния, ни боли — одну лишь радость.  
В такт рваным толчкам движений пушистые яйца Микки шлепались об обнаженные ягодицы Йоды. Вездесущий хвост гладил живот, бедра, теребил соски.  
Они кончили одновременно. Навалившись на него, Микки прошептал:  
— Помни, одного нет без другого.  
И через мгновение его уже не было, Йода остался один.  
Он лежал с задранной туникой, и по ягодицам его текло, но вокруг были только темнота и тишина.  
Микки снова оставил его.


End file.
